


Naughty Girl

by perp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ephebophilia, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female John Watson, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Spanking, Squirting, Student Joan, Teacher Sherlock, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage girl having sex with a grown man basically, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perp/pseuds/perp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a special relationship with one of his students. One day, he sees her purposefully flirting with another boy in his class. Someone's getting punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is 28 years old and Joan is 16, so this is a grown man doing sexual things with an underage girl who is participating willingly. If that's not your cup of tea, please don't read. 
> 
> I've never been to a school that wasn't in America, so this story may not fit how it is over in London. Also, this isn't beta'd, so any mistakes you might find are my own, and I apologize. There were some characters mentioned that aren't in the tags because they're barely in the story in the first place.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sherlock sat down at his desk as the rest of the students filed into his classroom. He opened the files on his computer and set them up for the powerpoint he was going to give today. He wasn't a fan of being an English teacher to put it mildly. He loathed this job. He was working here undercover for a case all school year. Once this year was finished, he wouldn't have to return. He'd begged Mycroft to get him a better subject to teach, like Chemistry, but he got stuck with English. 

There was one little upside to being a teacher though, and she was walking into the class right now.

Sherlock turned his head slightly, and looked up to her and smiled as she took her seat at the front of the class. _Joan Watson, don't you look wonderful today,_ he thought to himself.

She was wearing her school uniform, a sweater with a dress shirt underneath, a tie around her neck underneath her collar, and a skirt that went down to just above her knees.

He knew it was wrong to think about girls her age the way he did, but she was so different. He didn't even consider her a 16 year old. She was much more mature than the other girls in her class. She had the brains, the wit, and even the humor of an adult. She was actually a lot more interesting that the actual adults he hung around. He also knew the fact that she was as mature as she was didn't justify the things they'd done and will continue to do together, but it just felt so right. 

Joan looked up from her bag after pulling out her notebook and a pencil, and smiled at Sherlock. He nodded to her and stood up.

"Alright, class, today we're going to go back over the meanings of some of the terms you've learned these past few lessons. Please take notes, there will be a quiz on these next Monday."

He walked over to the smartboard and turned it on, displaying the powerpoint. Then, he turned off the lights, and sat back down at his desk with the smartboard remote in his hand.

His mouth went on autopilot as he clicked through the slides of the powerpoint, saying everything written out loud and then giving his class time to write it down. He hated these lessons the most. He had nothing to do but sit and click a button.

He was brought out of his boredom when he heard a student giggling in the front row. He turned his head and glared.

The student was a boy sitting next to Joan. 

"What's so funny," Sherlock asked him.

"Nothing, sir. Sorry," he stated nervously. 

Sherlock looked from the boy and then to Joan who was staring guiltily at him.

"No talking."

"Sorry, sir," both Joan and the boy said in unison.

The two focused back on their notes and jotted down what was on the current slide. Sherlock would have to keep an eye on that boy. He didn't want to have to give Joan a detention because of him.

He continued clicking and speaking and clicking and speaking. After a few minutes, he turned back to Joan and the boy, not facing them completely, but turning his head slightly so he could see them. She was smiling down at her paper, it looked like she was reading something. She flipped the paper over and wrote something else on it. Then, she leaned over beside her desk to get something from her bag and "mistakenly" nudged the paper off her desk with her elbow. She rummaged around in her bag for a moment, but pulled out nothing. 

The boy glanced at the note on the ground and covered it with his foot, dragging it closer to him until he was able to lean over and pick it up. He flipped it over to the side Joan had written on, and looked over to her and winked. She smiled widely and winked back.

Before he could write anything else, the bell rang, and the students automatically started packing up.

Sherlock was outraged. It looked like Joan was shamelessly flirting with that boy. He had to see what was written on that paper. 

He stood up and turned on the lights as the students shuffled out of the room. He was standing by the door when he spotted Joan and the boy giggling at each other as they walked out together. Sherlock stopped them when they got to the door, and everyone else left until it was just the three of them.

"I saw you two during class today. You both know the consequences for passing notes during a lesson. If you don't want to be sent to detention, I suggest you give me that note and be on your way. Joan, you stay. I'd like to have a word with you."

Both the teens turned bright red and their eyes went wide. The boy turned to Joan who just nodded, and he pulled out the note from his bag and handed it to Sherlock.

"I'm very sorry, sir. It won't happen again," the boy said sheepishly before rushing out of the room.

Sherlock closed the door behind the boy and turned to Joan.

"Sit down," he told her harshly and gestured to the desk in front of his.

She did as she was told, keeping her head down. She was so guilty.

Sherlock walked over to his desk and sat down, unfolding the note and reading their secret conversation. The font was the boy's handwriting in black ink, and the back was Joan's in red. They hadn't talked for very long it seemed, there were only a couple lines of text.

The first from Joan: _Hey, do you want to come over tonight?_

The boy: _I don't know if I can, my mom grounded me. Sometimes she forgets she's grounded me though, so maybe._

Joan: _If your mom forgets, will you come?_

The boy: _Yeah sure. But last time I came to your house all we did was sit and watch that dumb movie._

Joan: _MR. BEAN'S HOLIDAY IS NOT DUMB IT IS THE GREATEST SHUT UP_

The boy: _Woah woah okay lol, but what is there to do at your house?_

Joan: _Oh, I can think of plenty of things._

The boy: _That sounds naughty ;)_

Joan: _I_ am _naughty ;)_

That must have been the part where they winked. Sherlock was a pure mess of jealousy by the time he was finished reading. He shouldn't be affected by it, it was simply two teens flirting. The boy hadn't even done much, it was mostly Joan, but it still made him want to teach that boy a lesson when he was finished teaching Joan who she belonged to. Thankfully he didn't have another class for the rest of the day, so he had all the time in the world.

"How do you think this makes me feel, Joan," he asked her, breaking the silence.

Joan looked up at him, not knowing what to say.

"Was it your intention to make me jealous?"

"N-no."

"No, what?"

Joan swallowed and looked back down at her desk. "No, Daddy."

Sherlock smirked at hearing the title. They hadn't done something like this in weeks because they almost got caught last time. "Then what were you doing flirting with this boy, hm?"

Joan shrugged, keeping her head down.

"I can sit here all day, young lady. I can keep you from getting to your classes. You're already going to miss your next one. Answer me now and I won't keep you as long."

Joan inhaled deeply and looked up shyly. "You haven't touched me in a while, Daddy. I didn't want to risk you losing your job by asking you to play with me again, so I thought I'd go to Mike."

His name was Mike. He filed that away in his Mind Palace for later.

Sherlock stood up from his chair, walked around the the font of his desk facing Joan, and sat on the edge. 

"So, my little girl's been lonely," he asked.

Joan nodded.

"You just want to be touched is all, right?"

She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, slightly pouting her lips. "Yes, Daddy."

"Oh, baby girl," he said with pity. "I'm so sorry I've neglected you."

He walked over to the door and locked it. "Unfortunately though, you've been a very naughty girl. Instead of just coming to Daddy and telling him you miss him, you had to go and make him jealous. Bad, bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls, Joan?"

Joan shook her head innocently.

"They get punished."

 

■ ■ ■

 

Sherlock was sitting down in his chair again, Joan standing in front of him.

"Come here," he said, gently grabbing her wrist and maneuvering her so she was laying across his lap.

"I'm going to punish you now, Joan. After this, I'll show you how much I've missed you as well, but you have to be quiet for Daddy so this can go faster. Okay?"

Joan nodded.

"Good girl."

Sherlock rubbed his hand over the backs of her bare thighs and trailed all the way up to the hem of her skirt. He pulled the fabric over her back so he could see her red lace panties.

"Oooh, Joan. You're a very naughty girl indeed," he moaned.

He tugged her underwear down so it was around her thighs and rubbed her bare ass.

"Such a soft little girl, aren't you?"

Joan made a small moan in response.

Sherlock slapped her ass harshly. "Answer me."

Joan whimpered. "Y-yes, Daddy."

"Good girl."

He rubbed her cheeks some more to prepare them for the blows they were about to take. When he felt she was ready, he began her punishment.

Each hit made her whimper. She loved it when Daddy spanked her. She knew he did too, because she could feel his cock hardening beneath her. 

The sound of his hand making contact with her skin filled the room. She wondered if anyone outside the classroom could hear.

"I want you to count these last ten for me, sweetheart," Sherlock said.

She moaned quietly when he hit her again. "One, Daddy." 

Another. "Uhnnn... Two."

Another. "Three, Daddy."

A particularly harsh slap. Joan couldn't hold back her moan. "Oooh my god, four."

Sherlock smirked and hit her again, staring down at her reddening ass. "Five."

" _Fuck._ Six, Daddy."

Sherlock groaned. He loved to hear that innocent little voice swear. He landed another swat on her soft cheek. "Seven."

Her voice was getting higher in pitch with her moans. "Eight."

"Nine, Daddy, oh god."

" _Ten,_ " she gasped.

Sherlock chuckled and rubbed her abused ass. "All done, baby," he soothed.

Joan was shaking. She sighed in relief as he moved her again so she was straddling his lap, facing him, both her legs on either side of his thighs. He had to remove her panties completely so she was comfortable.

"Have you learned your lesson? Are you ready to be a good girl now," Sherlock asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

"I know baby. It's okay."

Sherlock placed a palm on her thigh and another on the side of her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues played with each other, swapping spit.

The palm on her thigh began rubbing in little circles, going underneath her skirt towards her hip.

He broke away, staying close to her lips. "Hey, baby?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Do you touch yourself when you're alone?"

Joan paused, almost embarrassed by the question.

"I-I do... sometimes."

"You do? Where do you like it the most?"

Joan shyly lifted up her skirt and showed him. "Here." She rubbed her clit.

"You like to rub yourself, huh? Daddy likes to rub himself too."

Joan gasped. "You masturbate, Daddy?"

Sherlock chuckled. "Pretty much everyone does, baby. I _love_ to stroke my cock when I'm alone. You want to see?"

Joan nodded eagerly.

Sherlock unzipped himself and pulled his hard member out of his clothes. 

"I usually use lubrication when I do this, but I don't have any with me. Will you spit on my hand for me, sweetheart?" He put out his palm in front of her lips.

She obediently spit on his hand and he brought it down to wrap around his dick. He smoothed it over the head and down the shaft, covering his entire cock in her saliva. 

"Mmmm _yeah,_ " he groaned.

"Does that feel good, Daddy?"

He licked his lips. "Yes it does, baby. It feels so good." He began quickly pumping his fist up and down. "I like to sit in here when no one else is around and think about you on my lap, bouncing up and down on me like the good girl you are."

"You think about me when you touch yourself?"

"I do, baby. I can't get you out of my head. When I see you in class, all I want to do is bend you over my desk and fuck you in front of everyone else so they'll know who you belong to."

Joan blushed. She stared down at his hand, watching it work on his cock.

"You want to touch it, sweetie?"

Joan nodded and bit her lip. "Yes please, Daddy."

He took her hand and showed her how to grasp it. He guided her hand up and down until she had a steady pace going, and he let go. He put both his hands on her thighs and watched.

"You're such a good girl for Daddy. You make me feel so good."

"I like making you feel good, Daddy," she said, still staring at his dick. She loved the way it felt in her hands. It was firm, and she could feel it twitching every so often. It was practically pulsing in her grip, and it made her so wet.

She continued pumping him until he was making groaning noises. 

"Baby, stop," he said quickly.

She pulled her hand away like she'd been burned with scolding water. "What? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry, Daddy." She started panicking.

"No no, baby, it's okay. Daddy was just about to come is all. I don't want to ruin your pretty uniform."

Joan's face turned redder, not only from embarrassment from overreacting, but from the thought of having Daddy's come all over her sweater. 

Sherlock watched her face change shades and smirked. He moved his hand slowly up her thigh until he reached her pelvis. He trailed his fingers up towards her stomach and started rubbing her belly under her sweater. Then, he took his other hand and moved it between her thighs, running a finger through her folds.

Joan's mouth formed a slight 'o' as he continued rubbing her lower stomach and her pussy. His thumb began caressing her clit. Joan bit her lip and moaned.

"You're so wet for me, baby. You like that?"

She nodded. She didn't trust her voice to speak.

Sherlock stroked up and down her labia and stopped at her leaking hole. He pressed a finger inside and rubbed along her walls. He pumped his finger in and out of her, listening to her breathing deeply as she tried to control herself.

"Oh my gosh, Daddy," she moaned.

He grabbed her hip with the hand that was on her belly and added another finger to her hole. Joan bucked her hips slightly, but she didn't grimace in pain like she had the other times they'd done this. When he took her virginity so long ago, he felt a little guilty, but now he was glad, because he didn't have to take so long preparing her.

He kept pumping his fingers inside her until he felt her squeeze him hard. 

"Mmmm. Are you ready for Daddy's cock now, dear?"

Joan bucked her hips some more and nodded eagerly.

Sherlock pulled his fingers from her and brought them to her lips.

"Open," he commanded.

She did so, and he pushed his wet fingers between her lips. He felt her sucking him, tasting herself.

"How do you taste, sweetheart?"

She hummed around his fingers and closed her eyes. "Mmmm," was her only response.

When she was finished, he pulled his hand away from her and gripped the base of his dick.

"Lift up a bit," he said.

Her thighs flexed as she hovered over his hard member. "Down. Slowly," he said softly.

She lowered herself carefully, being guided by Sherlock's hand on her hip. She felt the tip at her entrance and whined. She wanted to slam herself down on him, but she knew she would only hurt herself that way. 

She kept getting lower until the head breached her hole. She didn't stop though, she continued lowering herself slowly down his shaft. Her mouth hung open as Sherlock let go of the base, and she slid the rest of the way down. He pressed his hand against her back and panted with her, waiting for her to adjust before allowing her to continue. He knew she was a very eager girl, but he didn't want her to get carried away.

Sherlock closed his eyes when he felt her squeezing him, which was her indication that she was ready. He groaned as she lifted herself until only the tip was inside, then pushed back down on him. She moved her hips back and forth on his lap, grinding his cock around against her walls. Joan's hands grasped Sherlock's shoulders and she threw her head back.

His hands ventured up her shirt and under her bra, cupping her breasts. He squeezed and massaged them while he watched her face as she bit back her moans.

"You like fucking yourself on Daddy's cock, baby?" Sherlock was panting.

"Fuck yeah, Daddy," she breathed.

"Tell me."

"I love fucking myself on your big, fat cock, Daddy. It makes me feel so naughty."

Sherlock groaned. "You _are_ naughty, aren't you? Such a dirty little slut for Daddy..."

Joan picked up her pace, humping his lap in earnest. She loved the way his pelvis rubbed her clit with every thrust.

"Your pussy's so tight, baby. Are you getting close?"

"Yeah," she moaned.

He moved a hand behind her and lifted her skirt. He trailed his fingers down her back until her reached her ass. Her pressed a finger to her unoccupied hole and circled it. He rubbed his finger further down to catch some of her wetness and went back to playing with her ass. He slowly pressed his finger inside which pulled a moan from Joan. She relaxed herself for him as he pushed his finger all the way in until it was completely engulfed by her body. He could feel his own cock moving around in her pussy as she continued to fuck herself on him.

"Oh god, Daddy. That feels so good."

Her movements got quicker and quicker and he began pumping his finger in and out of her ass. 

" _Yes,_ Daddy, _yes..._ Keep going. I'm getting close," she warned.

He increased his pace, fucking her with his finger. 

"That's it baby," he groaned in her ear. "Come on Daddy's cock."

She brought a hand to her mouth as it became harder to control her moaning. Her hips bucked as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Come on, baby. Come on..."

Without warning, she took her hand off her mouth and roughly gripped his shoulders as she lifted off his cock and came all over him. She squirted a steady stream of her juices on his cock, pants, shirt, and a bit of the chair and floor. Her body convulsed and she went limp on top of him, breathing harshly and moaning weakly. She rested her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, and her arms hung off the sides of the chair.

Sherlock's mouth was wide open. _She's never done that before,_ he thought. Quickly, before the moment passed, he reached underneath her, grabbed his cock, and shoved it back inside her. She groaned but didn't protest. 

He started fucking her roughly. The sight of her losing herself and coming all over him made his cock twitch uncontrollably. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her slightly. He pumped his cock up inside her hard and the sound of skin slapping skin quickly filled the room.

He was getting close, his breathing getting labored.

"Yes, Daddy. Come," Joan tiredly moaned in his ear, still trying to catch her breath from her own orgasm.

Her groaned and rode her even harder. His balls were drawing up and he could feel himself getting closer to climax. 

"Oh god, baby... oh...  _SHIT_ ," he groaned loud as he lost it.

He quickly pulled himself out of her and pumped himself a few times before exploding all over her ass. His arms gave out and Joan plopped back down onto his lap. She reached down and positioned Sherlock's still twitching cock so that it was between her folds, and she began slowly humping his length. 

" _Fuck... fuck... fuck..._ ," he moaned. His orgasm seemed to last forever.

Joan hummed in his ear. She moved her arms so she was hugging his shoulders. "Good, Daddy."

Sherlock closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could stay like this forever. He was going to miss Joan when he left next year.

"You're beautiful, baby," he whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."

Then, the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> *sits and waits for comments for years until finally one day I'm old as balls and someone's like "hey that was kinda hot I have the weirdest boner" and I'm like "yea same" then I die happily but my ghost doesn't go to heaven because I feel like I have unfinished business so I stay an old woman ghost and I haunt my own computer so I can continue to post really kinky fanfics until one day I go too far and post something about Sherlock turning into a germ and worming his way up John's buttcrack and giving him an orgasm as a germ and when John comes his butthole spasms and Sherlock's like "ayy lmao" wow I think I'll write that brb*


End file.
